An electronic device is provided with power to operate and may include a battery to obtain power therefrom. The battery may be a rechargeable battery. The battery of the electronic device may be charged wirelessly or by wire. For the wireless charging, the electronic device may include a receiver coil for receiving power. Furthermore, a wireless charging device including a transmitter coil for supplying power to the electronic device may be provided.
The wireless charging is performed such that power of a transmitter coil of an electronic wireless charging device is transferred to a receiver coil of an electronic device to charge a battery of the electronic device. However, such a wireless charging method affects an electromagnetic induction-type electronic pen. Accordingly, the electronic pen may be unable to be operated normally during the wireless charging.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.